Talk:New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo NX)
THIS IS MY PAGE There are other anonymous contributors on this wiki and I have often had to (repeatedly) undo unwanted edits to my works by them. Also, when I'm an anonymous contributor (which I am), my activity log refreshes every few days, so you guys could not have been able to know that this was my page. So, can you please stop ruining this page please? 17:00, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :To be fair, announcing "it's payback time" and immediately erasing the original content doesn't imply anything well-intentioned, or that the article was yours to begin with. That being said, it's hard to determine whether you are actually the original writer of the page—is there something you could do to prove that, or at least imply good faith?-- 13:57, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, I'm the original writer of my page, so can you please stop ruining this page? Also, Steve from Minecraft isn't Nintendo, and never will be. I copied over this page from Fanon Wiki. 12:17, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :So you've said, but that doesn't prove that you are actually the original writer. How am I supposed to know that you are, and not simply an anonymous user editing another's page? You mentioned that you've been repeatedly undoing unwanted edits, yet this is the only instance I can recall there being an issue. That being said, if I may ask, what's the problem with putting Steve in the game, other than because he is not a Nintendo character? Was this originally in the article or are the other anonymous contributors just adding unwanted content?-- 16:52, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Please, just listen to me! And were you ever a contributor, just like I am? Please! I am the same person who created this page except that my activity log refreshes every few days, so I can delete it whenever I want. So you cannot force me to stop editing my pages! Please, just leave me alone! 11:12, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, I was an anonymous user quite a long time ago, and the best thing to do in your situation is not to panic. I want to believe you, but if you're just going to be dramatic and demand that I give the page over to you instead of trying to be reasonable, how am I supposed to know? If you can answer my questions instead of threatening to turn this into a back-and-forth edit war, then it'll be easier to tell how honest you're being.-- 14:44, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Look, here's my answer: I don't have an account yet because I need to get my dad's permission (he would probably say no), so I have to be an anonymous user until I get an account. I copied my NSMB3 page over from the Fanon Wiki. :) 11:31, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :You're ignoring my questions. As such, I am unable to conclude that you are the original author—the content you've been trying to erase will remain. This issue is over; as such, I will be removing the protection blocking unregistered users from editing the page. When you are ready to cooperate, then we may resume this discussion—in the meantime, continuation of this edit war will be treated as vandalism.-- 17:57, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to panic. Here's my TRUE answer: Me and the creator (me) are both Mario fans, that account changed, and I've been on Wikia for less than 3 years. I'm ready to cooperate with you. I'm just trying to answer your questions. Okay? 12:37, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :But that doesn't answer anything. I will repost what I asked, and I will need you to answer beyond repeatedly saying that you're the author. How am I supposed to know that you are, and not simply an anonymous user editing another's page? That being said, if I may ask, what's the problem with putting Steve in the game, other than because he is not a Nintendo character? Was this originally in the article or are the other anonymous contributors just adding unwanted content? -- 13:52, May 27, 2017 (UTC) How am I supposed to know that you are, and not simply an anonymous user editing another's page? I don't know... I'm just the author! I also added my own template onto Mario Kart 9 (Nintendo Switch). That being said, if I may ask, what's the problem with putting Steve in the game, other than because he is not a Nintendo character? Because Steve is owned by Mojang, and Nintendo would be sued if they used Steve. Was this originally in the article or are the other anonymous contributors just adding unwanted content? The other anonymous contributors are just adding unwanted content! I hope you'll understand. :) 14:08, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :The oldest version of the article has the content you say is being added by other people—meaning, the original author of the page had put it there, and had existed up until this issue began. This content also exists in the original version of the page on Fanon Wiki. I'd rather not use trivial technicalities against people though; even then, I don't see enough compelling evidence to determine whether you're the original author. That being said, for the time being, I can neither allow you to continue removing content from this pages, nor can I even assume good faith; you're putting up a polite front while secretly requesting my ban on other wikis, simply because I am being thorough. While you are not in trouble for that—after all, Fanon Wiki is separate from Super Mario Fanon—it does suggest you're being less forthright than you're trying to act. To summarize: there isn't enough evidence that you're the original author, or acting in good faith.-- 15:06, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Here's more evidence: Original author and I are both named Jaxon Scarlett, we are both 13, we live in Arizona, our favorite movie is Finding Nemo, and our favorite show is SpongeBob SquarePants. See? We're the same person! There's NO way that I'm an impostor! Please, I've answered all of your questions! (I'm not talking about you) I hope you'll understand, Parax. :) 21:52, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Except all of those are things about you—there's no way to determine whether they are facts about the person who published the article.-- 03:25, May 28, 2017 (UTC)